


Yeehawgust Day 18: Wild Wasteland

by TheSoleWookieCourier



Series: Yeehawgust 2019 [14]
Category: Fallout 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoleWookieCourier/pseuds/TheSoleWookieCourier
Summary: This post ties into Day 10: Campfire Cuisine
Series: Yeehawgust 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543978
Kudos: 1
Collections: Yeehawgust 2019





	Yeehawgust Day 18: Wild Wasteland

**Author's Note:**

> This post ties into Day 10: Campfire Cuisine

Once dinner was over, the three campers laid there with full bellies. There was silence, save for the crackle of the fire. After sitting in silence for a while, Preston piped up.

“Hey, Erich… do you remember the time when we were out there by Murkwater and came across the assaultron that someone had out in that dress and wig?”

Shaun exploded in laughter. “Wait, what?” He asked through his laughs, tears forming in his eyes.

“Oh yeah, that one was a doozy.” Preston responded, a huge grin on his face. “There we were, in the swamps, up to our knees in muck. We hear the assaultron coming after us, turn to start shooting at it, and that’s when we see it; it’s wearing this low-cut red sequin dress and has a curly blond wig on its head. It was one of the most terrifying and hilarious things I’ve seen.”

Shaun laughed, turning to his father. “What about you dad? What’s the weirdest thing you’ve seen?”

“Um… To keep up with the weird robots theme, running into Captain Ironsides on the USS Constitution and Deezer in Covenant was pretty weird. But I’d have to say the weirdest thing I’ve seen out here in the wasteland is… aliens.” Erich responded, his voice nonchalant at the end.

Shaun stopped laughing immediately and looked at his dad. “Wait… you mean…”

“Oh yeah. Aliens are real.” Erich responded simply. He looked over at his son. “I remember the day well. It was a clear day, and I had stopped at the Red Rocket truck stop to do some work on my armor. I suddenly heard something like a fighter jet from before the war come flying over. I ran outside and saw a trail of black smoke in the sky. So I grabbed my shotgun and ran, following the smoke.”

“Where did you go?” Shaun asked. His eyes were wide and he clutched his knees to his chest.

“He’s getting there, Shaun. Give him a minute.” Preston chided the youth. He had a look of intense interest on his face as he motioned for Erich to continue.

”Well, I followed the smoke trail towards Bedford Station. As I got closer, my Pip-boy picked up a weird signal, kinda like the Brotherhood homing beacons. So, I started following that signal. After about 500 yards, that’s when I saw it.”

”Saw what?” Shaun whispered, his face pale.

“The crashed spaceship. It looked exactly like the flying saucers in the old Hubris Comics.” Erich responded, his voice low. He slid slightly closer to Shaun. “When I got closer, I saw a trail of what looked like green blood. I started following that to a small cave, and there he was: a little green man. He pulled out some kind of gun as I walked into the cave, so I killed him and took his gun.”

“Wait, what?” Shaun exclaimed, sitting upright. “You have an alien’s gun and didn’t show me?!”

“Remember the last time he showed you a really cool gun? You took it without asking and about incinerated an entire settlement when no one knew how to turn it off!” Preston laughed.

“I’ll show it to you some time, more than likely when you’re older. But for now, I think that’s enough stories for the night.” Erich said, lying down and closing his eyes with a grin on his face.


End file.
